bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Incinerate!
Incinerate! is a Plasmid available in BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Incinerate! is an active Plasmid that instantly ignites a targeted enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The targeted enemy or object is immediately engulfed in flames, causing fire damage over time until the enemy is dead or the flames die out. It is effective against all enemies, except for those that are resistant or immune to fire attacks. Objects located in the environment may also be ignited; propane tanks and similar items can even be exploded. Incinerate! has an area of effect, so enemies and objects closely gathered near or in contact with the ignited target will be set aflame as well. Enemies can negate the effects by running in water, and enemies and objects in water will not be affected. Incinerate! also melts ice, which is necessary for traveling to some areas. History Incinerate! was one of the first Plasmid concepts showcased to the general public, as evidenced by the demonstrations shown in Fontaine Futuristics Plasmid showcases. Outside of entertaining the general public, Incinerate! soon found practical uses, such as lighting cigarettesAs done by Booker DeWitt for Elizabeth in DeWitt Investigations. and cigarsMentioned by the exhibits in the Hall of the Future., lighting the fireplace or the stove, as many of the stoves in Rapture were gas stoves. Given that Rapture is located deep at the bottom of the ocean, Incinerate! would help dethawing ice formed by the cold ocean water, a practice that would become even more common the more damage the Civil war did to the city. ''BioShock'' In BioShock, Incinerate! is the second Plasmid gained by the player, and it is required to advance through the Medical Pavilion level. Upgrade Path ''Challenge Rooms'' In Worlds of Hurt, Incinerate! 2 can be bought at the Gatherer's Garden in the central hub for 90 ADAM. Combat Strategy *The fire damage per second from multiple castings of Incinerate! will stack. *This Plasmid is very effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. Enemies ignited at a distance will probably die before reaching the player to attack. It is recommended to cast the Plasmid before initiating a fight and especially at faraway targets, since the only Splicers able to attack the player from a distance are the Leadhead, Houdini and the Nitro Splicer. *An ignited enemy will try to seek out nearby water to douse the flames. Electro Bolt is a useful counterpart to Incinerate! for this reason, as it will allow the player to cause significant electric damage by electrifying the water. *Using Incinerate! in conjunction with Telekinesis will allow the player to set up improvised explosives as either traps or direct payloads. Move explosive objects into position and ignite them, or ignite objects (preferably alcohol) and then toss them. Additionally, objects can be piled up and ignited to create flaming traps. The more objects used, the more damage will be done to enemies when they touch them. Fire traps will anger Big Daddies, so deploy them with caution. *Incinerate! can be used in conjunction with Insect Swarm but there is a catch: Insect Swarms have no difficulty in swarming a target that is already engulfed in flames, but if fire is applied to a target that is already being swarmed, the bees will be killed off. To make the most of both Plasmids, it is important to strike with Incinerate! first, and Insect Swarm second. Recommended Tonics *The Human Inferno line of Tonics will greatly increase fire damage dealt, and as such go perfectly with this Plasmid. *The Damage Research line of Gene Tonics will increase damage versus researched enemies. *EVE Saver will reduce the amount of EVE needed to cast the Plasmid. *Natural Camouflage will help the player hide from enemies before setting them on fire. Appearance in BioShock Incinerate!.png|''Jack wielding Incinerate!.'' Incinerate! 2.png|''Jack wielding Incinerate! 2.'' Incinerate! 3.png|''Jack wielding Incinerate! 3.'' ''BioShock 2'' Incinerate! returns in BioShock 2. It is the third Plasmid to be gained by the player, and it is required to advance beyond Ryan Amusements. Upgrade Path ''Minerva's Den'' Incinerate! is found in Climate Control's Exhaust Venting, located in Operations. ''Minerva's Den'' Can be purchased for 200 ADAM in Gatherer's Gardens onward the second machine in Operations. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will significantly reduce the amount of EVE consumed when using Plasmids. *Elemental Vampire will drain health from enemies while using Incinerate! 3's continuous flame attack. *Damage Research will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. *Drill Specialist will reduce the player's offensive arsenal to the Drill, in exchange for a greatly decreased Plasmid casting cost. *Walking Inferno will significantly increase fire damage dealt, as well as increase fire resistance. *Fountain of Youth restores health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this Plasmid without using any EVE Hypos. Appearance in BioShock 2 Incinerate! 1.jpg|''Incinerate! 1.'' Incinerate! 2.jpg|''Incinerate! 2.'' Incinerate! 3.jpg|''Incinerate! 3.'' Incinerate 3.jpg|''Subject Delta using Incinerate! 3 in the "Hunting the Big Sister" trailer.'' ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' In the multiplayer, Incinerate! functions similarly to its single player counterpart, with a few differences. It can be used to unfreeze teammates and friendly machines under the effects of Winter Blast, as well as to melt the ice on frozen doors. If the player is on fire, running into enemies will ignite them as well, along with any flammable objects. On the other hand, touching water or being hit with Winter Blast puts out the fire. Combat Strategy *Avoid getting too close to anyone under the effects of this Plasmid, as it will spread to the player. If a nearby enemy just set the player on fire, running into them will return the favor. *Casting this Plasmid on the scenery will temporarily ignite the area it hits, setting any enemy who steps on it on fire. Enemies in contact with an oil slick will take extra damage from the flames. Coupled with the above tactic, a single cast of this Plasmid can kill multiple enemies on its own. *Setting an explosive on fire will turn it into a time bomb, killing any enemies in its range. *Setting an object on fire and throwing it with Telekinesis will cause it to set the target on fire. *Conversely, any object thrown with Telekinesis while the player is on fire will also ignite any enemy it hits. *Using this Plasmid on a Turret will temporarily disable it. *Although using this Plasmid to unfreeze a teammate will cost a portion of the player's EVE, it usually pays off, as they will be less vulnerable to enemy fire and thus will be in a better position to help the player. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will decrease the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. *Speedy Recovery will allow the player to quickly heal after being hit by this Plasmid. *If the player has a tendency to die after catching fire (which usually happens when using Incinerate! in close quarters), Resurrection will give the player a second chance. Appearance in BioShock 2 Multiplayer IncinerateMulti.PNG|''Player wielding Incinerate!'' IncinerateCharging.PNG|''Charging Incinerate!'' Video Gallery IntroSlide0b.png|''The advertisement slide for Incinerate! from the bathysphere ride at the beginning of'' BioShock. Placard Incinerate colo.png|''An Incinerate! advertisement from the Point Prometheus level in the multiplayer.'' Incinerate BAS2 Poster.png|''An Incinerate! advertisement seen in'' Burial at Sea - Episode 2. Behind the Scenes *In the ''BioShock'' Demo for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC, Incinerate! is found in the women's bathroom of the Kashmir Restaurant.BioShock Demo (PS3) 2/3 video by DerfsonicGaming on YouTube *In the early stages of the game, Incinerate!'s icon was originally a ball of flame instead of a lit match, as shown in the BioShock Developer Walkthrough video.BioShock (Developer Walkthrough) 720p on YouTube *In the BioShock Developer Walkthrough video, it is also shown that Incinerate! was originally called Pyrokinesis when the player is switching Plasmids. *Incinerate! is found already upgraded to advanced version in Minerva's Den, and is the only Plasmid or Vigor found as such without being bought from a vending machine. *Incinerate! is normally required to advance past the Medical Pavilion level in BioShock, since it is needed to melt the ice blocking part of the level. However, a skilled player can take advantage of the scripted event of a Nitro Splicer bursting out of the Eternal Flame Crematorium to ignite a part of the scenery, such as a bucket, then use the Wrench to quickly knock the flaming object down to the ice obstruction, thereby melting it. An easier method is to use any fire source in the level (such as on the Eternal Flame sign) to ignite an object hold by Telekinesis.BioShock Speedrun Part 3: Medical Pavilion 2:55 in 15 Segments video by ExplodingCabage on YouTube *The Devil's Kiss Vigor, which is also a drinkable Plasmid in Burial at Sea - Episode 1, also produces flame and can light a fire from a snap of the fingers. Its attack however only generates a fireball to be thrown on the ground rather than shot in a horizontal direction. References de:Abfackeln! es:Incineración fr:Incinération! it:Incenerimento! ru:Сожжение! Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids